


Killua Come Home

by Babblebuzz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Silly, black and white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babblebuzz/pseuds/Babblebuzz
Summary: Short comic of how Illumi SHOULD have convinced Killua to come home.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Killua Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on tumblr and Twitter @junonboi

One silly comic coming your way ———->

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I think it might’ve worked tbh
> 
> Gonna try posting stuff here since rules are getting tight with fanart bleh


End file.
